


Threads and Needles

by SmileDesu



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [7]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(30 day OTP challenge - Day 7 - Cosplaying)</p><p>Joining a super-hero group is nice and all, but there’s still that pesky part of putting together a costume to match you need to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threads and Needles

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-relationship

“Ow!” Teddy exclaimed and put his finger in his mouth. He glared angrily at the pile of black fabrics that stood before him, as though mocking him, and the offending needle that kept finding new ways to cause him pain.   
This whole ‘make your own super-hero outfit’ deal was harder than he thought it’d be at first.  
  
“You ok?” Billy asked, and Teddy turned to look at him.  
There he was, sitting down on the floor in Teddy’s room, after Teddy accepted his generous offer to help him get his costume ready. As Teddy insisted to at least try on his own first, the would-be-mage was hard at work on his own attire. He was half covered in red fabrics, with various photos of the God of Thunder scattered around him for reference. Teddy’s eyes focused on Billy’s hands for a moment and he frowned at how the other was holding the fabric and needle.   
He made it look so easy, or at least - not as painful.  
  
“Yeah, it already healed.” Teddy reassured after a quick inspection of the prickled area.   
He sighed the next moment as he examined his own handiwork, and then Billy’s.  
Despite the difference in level of detail, the Asgardian outfit was coming together much faster and better than the Hulkling one, and Teddy cursed silently his lack of skills with a needle.  
  
“You know who I’m jealous of?” He asked, and waited until Billy looked at him before answering his own question.  
“Nate.”  
  
Billy quirked a brow.  
“You’re jealous of future-Kang the Conqueror?”  
  
Teddy blinked before he shook his head with a small snicker.  
“Not for that, at least… I mean, he’s the only one who doesn’t need to get his own outfit ready.”  
  
“Only because you refuse to dress like the actual Hulk.”  
  
“I doubt ripped-pants and nothing more is part of any actual super-hero dress code…” Teddy tried retorting. Billy brought that up whenever they discussed the topic, and it was making Teddy feel a bit self-conscious, given his interest in the guy.  
Before he could continue down that line of thought, however, Billy let out a small growl that drew Teddy’s attention as the thread escaped the needle Billy was working with.  
  
What came next was nothing short of magical and cruel, because Billy sucked on the edge of the thread, his tongue sliding out between his lips in the process.   
Teddy sucked on his own tongue for a minute before he forced himself to come up with something to talk about - least he did something he was likely to regret in the long run.  
  
“So - cosplay skills. Where do they come from?”  
  
A small smile rose to Billy’s lips, and he lowered his hands as he paused working so he could answer.  
“Well, you can only attend so many cons and events before you try it for yourself. I’m not that big a fan, but I can make a decent one, I guess. At least until we figure out how to get more professionally made outfits”  
  
Teddy nodded at the explanation before shrugging.  
“I wouldn’t know about the con thing. Never been to o-”  
  
“Whaaaat?!” Billy exclaimed in obvious disbelief. “Not a one?  _Ever_?”  
  
Teddy shrugged.  
“Never got the chance.”  
  
“Pfft.” Billy huffed and scrunched his nose. “That does it. I’m taking you to the next con even if I have to zap you into it.”  
  
Teddy was silent for a long moment. Billy seemed almost hell-bent on living up to that promise that bordered a threat, and Teddy had to admit the prospect of spending an entire day hyping with Billy at a con sounded almost too good for it to come true.  
Finally he smiled, and nodded.  
  
“It’s a date, then.”  
  
“…if only.” Billy muttered under his breath, and avoided repeating himself by directing Teddy’s attention to how his shirt-to-be was coming undone again.


End file.
